Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having an improved structure to improve preservability of food.
In general, refrigerators are home appliances that have storage compartments to store food and cold air supplying units to supply cold air to the storage compartments, which helps to store the food freshly.
The type of a refrigerator may be classified by storage compartment and door shape. Specifically, a refrigerator, in which storage compartments are vertically partitioned by horizontal partitions, may be classified into a top mounted freezer (TMF). A TMF-type has a freezer compartment formed at an upper portion and refrigerator compartment formed at a lower portion thereof. A bottom mounted freezer (BMF) type has a freezer compartment formed at a lower portion and a refrigerator compartment formed at an upper portion thereof.
In addition, a refrigerator may be classified as a side by side (SBS) type. A SBS-type refrigerator has a storage compartment horizontally partitioned by a vertical partition, where a freezer compartment is formed at one side thereof and a refrigerator compartment is formed at the other side thereof. A French door refrigerator (FDR) type has storage compartments vertically partitioned by horizontal partitions, where a refrigerator compartment is formed at an upper portion and a freezer compartment is formed at a lower portion. Typically, the refrigerator compartment at the upper portion of the FDR-type refrigerator are opened or closed by a pair of doors.
Storage members for storing food may be installed inside storage compartments of refrigerators. The storage members may be configured to be put into closed state or taken out in an open state.
In general, when food is required to be kept fresh, sealability improvement of the storage members is required to maintain appropriate humidity. When the appropriate humidity is not maintained, the food inside the storage members loses its moisture and may lose its freshness. In addition, when the smell of food stored inside storage compartments and the smell of food stored inside a storage member are mixed, inherent flavor of the food may be lost.